


Pep Talks

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Tony is readers father, and she is feeling a bit neglected by him, she decides to coach him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @bakugaming on Tumblr

“Hey…” You walked up to your very busy father, Tony Stark. “Hey dad!"  
“Hm?” He responded, tinkering with his helmet off one of his many suits.  
“I’m going on a bike ride with Steve, we're going to get some more workout clothes.”   
Your dad didn’t even look up at you as you talked to him, but you were used to it.  
“Yeah, go have fun.” He muttered, engrossed in his work.  
“Okay, you too, make sure you eat.”  
You walked out of the lab, once again disappointed by the lack of conversation he had with you, his own daughter.

“Steve!” You shouted, “Stevie, where are you?”  
“Right here! God, Y/N, you are so loud!” He chuckled. “Use your inside voice.”  
“You know, if you hadn't become an Avenger, you would've been a perfect kindergarten teacher!" You teased him, as you walked into the garage.  
"Oh shush, darling."  
"Don't call me that!" You slightly blushed, you've always had a small fangirl crush on Steve. But it was nothing big.   
"Okay, okay."  
You both put on your jackets, helmets and gloves.   
He got on the bike, revved the engine and you hopped on. 

You both returned at five in the evening with three boxes of pizza for the rest of the team. Everyone was in the common room, except Tony. But you were used to it.   
"You brought the wondrous pizza!" Thor said excitedly, voice booming as usual.   
You smiled half heartedly, as the team gathered around you. You quickly gave the boxes to Steve before everyone bombarded you.   
As they all helped themselves, you realized that they were family now, more of a family than your own father was to you right now. He didn't even know you existed for 16 years, until your mother died of cancer. Your mother was the only person in the world who understood you, accepted your masculine ways and loved your short hair. She came to every one of your sporting events until she became to sick to do so, then you quit everything to become her personal coach. Your coaching ended early, all of the secrets you had confided with her, were gone.  
You felt empty for a while too.   
Now you had to step up as coach for another parent. Tony was taking the loss of Pepper quite hard, shutting himself up in the lab to work, more like working himself into a depression.

You took a plate, put two slices on it and went down to the lab.   
As soon as you opened the doors, you saw your father with a glass of whiskey in his hand and face down on a work table.   
You exhaled angrily through your nose. He's always using the excuse of work to drink! It's the third time this week.  
"Let's go, get up!" You yelled, yanking the glass out of his hand.  
He stirred, raising his head to look at you, his eyes puffy.   
"Dad! Stop!" You cried out, "All you do is drink! It's not for fun anymore, all you're doing is digging yourself a hole ten feet deep, and you won't have your blasters to help you out of there."  
A tear rolled down your cheek, and your dad got up shakily to hug you.   
You pushed him away, stiff arming him like you would playing football with the boys.   
"I know you're unhappy with me, that you didn't even want me in the first place, but I won't tolerate being treated like shit." You poured the rest of the whiskey down the drain to prove a point.   
You noticed his still outstretched arms, and he was crying.  
You felt a pang in your heart.  
"Okay, show me some love, dad. Bring it in."   
He hugged you with full force, and cried on your shoulder.  
"Dad, it's okay, I love you."  
He only cried harder.  
"I don't deserve that, kiddo." He sniffled.  
You grabbed his shoulders and had him face you.  
"Tony Stark, you do deserve love, dammit. Just because Pepper didn't give you her all doesn't mean you aren't deserving of love. Look at all you have accomplished!" You motioned to the lab. "Just stop with the alcoholism and you'll be perfect."  
"Really?" He wiped his nose with his sleeve.  
"Yes, dad!"  
He pulled you in for another bone-crushing hug.  
"I love you, kiddo!"  
"Love you too, dad!" You handed him the plate of pizza, "Now eat!"


End file.
